Anti Assassin Trifecta solution: The Pool of Upgrades/No more millionaires, folks. Now it's time for a strategic way to get money. The Banana Farm, BTD6.
Know how you got to get 20 temples of the monkeys within round 50? Not anymore. Or can you? If you can truly master the ways of money, you can get even richer than the last game. Base Stats Costs 680 to buy on easy. Gives you 4 bananas, giving you 20$ each. Bananas are entities that are spewed out, starting from the speed of 10 pixels per second, to 0 pixels per second. If you move your mouse over to them, they disappear, and give you money. They disappear after 10 seconds. This entire conception shall be in play for most of the other upgrades. Size is: 40 pixels, in a square form. For every 10 pixels this tower is close to water, it makes 1$ for every unit of money giving. Upgrade limit: 240 on easy, 180 on medium, 150 on hard, 100 on impoppable. Upgrades 1. Extra Tree: '''Costs 480. Can be bought again up to 20 times. Gives you 2 extra bananas per round. Please note, you can only have 3 fruit at a time. '''2. Bank: Disallows Extra Tree. Costs 600. Money is now recieved through withdraw. Max allowed in storage is 5000. 3. Loans: Requires Bank. Costs 2000. Every round, you may let money in the bank be loaned out, which then in 1-7 rounds, it comes back to the bank in from 1x-5x of what you gave. 4. Taxes: '''Requires Bank. Costs 2200. You make +100$ per tower, with the cost of each tower being slower by 10 frames. '''5. Extra Funds: Requires Bank. Costs 14000. Now you make +2000$ per round, along with 3% interest, and the Max allowed in storage is 20000. 6. Downpayment: Requires Bank. Costs 3000. Now you have a function to prepay for a tower and all of its upgrades. For every 5$ you put into it, its price is reduced by .5%. 7. Pears: Costs 480. Can be bought up to 20 times. Now drops pears as well. 2 pears, to be exact. Pears usually give you 10$. 8. Storage: Costs 3250. Now, when you collect any fruit, they are stored into the farm. Then, depending what you had that round, some fruit shall sell for more or less. Fruit spoil after 10 rounds. 8. Pineapples: '''Costs 880. Can be bought up to 20 times. Now drops pineapples as well. 2 pineapples, to be exact. Pineapples usually give you 45$. Please note, you can only have 3 fruit at a time. '''9. Coconuts: '''Costs 550. Can be bought up to 20 times. Now drops coconuts as well. 2 coconuts, to be exact. Coconuts usually give you 25$. Please note, you can only have 3 fruit at a time. '''10. Tomatos: Costs 670. Can be bought up to 20 times. Now drops tomatos as well. 2 tomatos, to be exact. Tomatos usually give you 30$. Please note, you can only have 3 fruit at a time. 11. Indicator: Costs 1230. Requires Storage. Tells you exactly how much money you're going to get for selling what fruit, and when it's a good idea to sell them or not. Fruit now spoils after 17 rounds. 12. Apples: Costs 250. Can be bought up to 20 times. Now drops apples as well. 2 apples, to be exact. Apples usually give you 5$. Please note, you can only have 3 fruit at a time. 13. Starfruit: '''Costs 1000. Can be bought up to 20 times. Now drops Starfruit as well. 2 starfruit, to be exact. Starfruit usually give you 60$. Please note, you can only have 3 fruit at a time. '''14. Grapes: Costs 440. Can be bought up to 20 times. Now drops Grapes as well. 2 grapes, to be exact. Grapes usually give you 18$. Please note, you can only have 3 fruit at a time. 15. Watermelons: Costs 500. Can be bought up to 20 times. Now drops watermelons as well. 2 watermelons, to be exact. Watermelons usually give you 23$. Please note, you can only have 3 fruit at a time. 16. Mangos: Costs 920. Can be bought up to 20 times. Now drops mangos as well. 2 mangos, to be exact. Mangos usually give you 50$. Please note, you can only have 3 fruit at a time. 17. Oranges: Costs 300. Can be bought up to 20 times. Now drops oranges as well. 2 oranges, to be exact. Oranges usually give you 7$. Please note, you can only have 3 fruit at a time. 18. Larger Space: Costs 1450. Increases space it takes up by 10 pixels, but allows you to buy 6 fruit total, along with +10 upgrades. Kadapunny1 (talk) 03:30, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Category:Towers Category:Mechanic Towers Category:Support Towers